Rofer
Rofer is one of Master Xandred's Nighloks. Rofer lives on a ship on the Sanzu River, along with Master Xandred, Dayu, Octoroo, numerous Moogers and various other Nighloks. Rofer climbed aboard the ship. He had overheard Master Xandred's angry remarks to Dayu and Octoroo. Rofer: you're in a violent mood today boss. Octoroo: Oh Rofer! I'd ask you to lend a hand, but why not lend us two? Rofer: How about I'll end you two of the finest fists any world has ever seen. Dayu: I hope you don't brag like that in front of the Samurai Rangers. Rofer: Better watch what you say. If it wasn't for Master Xandred, where would you be? Dayu throws her weapon and it barely misses Rofer. Dayu: It's actually you. You should watch what you say to me. You have no right to even talk to me, you big fisted, little brain, nitwit. Rofer: hey, I like my fists! And my brain...Dayu: Nitwit. Master Xandred throws a Mooger towards them. Rofer and Dayu jump out of the way. The Mooger hits the wall and slides down to the floor. Master Xandred walks up to Rofer and Dayu. Master Xandred: That's enough! Both of you, stop bickering! The Sanzu River can't rise with you standing here. Rofer, you get down to the business of getting those humans to cry me a river. Dayu walked away. Rofer walked over to a small window. Rofer: That's exactly what I came here to do. Rofer slams his fist. Rofer: And I won't let any goody two shoes Power Rangers stop me. Rofer is capable of traveling underground and that is how he entered the city. He broke through the ground, holding a chair that had a person sitting on it. Rofer: Hold onto your seats! This is going to get wild! Rofer tossed the chair aside. Rofer: Care for some punch? Rofer tried to punch some of the citizens, who were running away. Rofer: This will really grab you. Rofer grab a couple of the citizens. Rofer: If you like rap, you'll love this move. Rofer wrapped a few citizens in his arms. Rofer noticed a young man (Mike) racing towards him. Rofer: You're running the wrong way. Mike's friends called out - Get Back! Mike's friends were about to help him, but Rofer blasted them off their feet. Mike morphed. Green Ranger: You're through here, Nighlok! Rofer: Oh yeah. I won't be through till I clobber you. Green Ranger battled Rofer. So Rofer had him in a headlock. Rofer: Hey, if you want to hold my hand, try buying me some flowers first, you broccoli-colored bum! Green Ranger broke free and battled Rofer with his Spin Sword. Green Ranger: How about I buy you a one way ticket back to...Rofer knocked Green Ranger to the ground. Green Ranger: What! What just happened? Rofer: I just served you a knuckle sandwich. You still hungry? Rofer slammed his fists into the ground. Rofer: Cause here comes a second helping! Green Ranger: Second helping? What's that mean? Rofer: I'm cool as an iceberg, but I sting like a bee. It's tough to stop wheat you can't see! Green Range: How's he going to...Rofer's fists broke through the surface and tried to hit Green Ranger several times. Rofer: when it comes to my fists, you're all thumbs. Green Ranger gets knocked around once more. Green Ranger leaps on top of a building, hoping to have an advantage over Rofer. This doesn't stop Rofer as he stretches his arm high enough to knock Green Ranger off the top of the building. Green Ranger hits the ground hard. Red Ranger comes leaping in and battles Rofer with his Spin Sword. Red Ranger manages to knock Rofer to the ground, but it doesn't last long. Rofer uses his underground arm stretch attack on Red Ranger and knocks him to the ground. Rofer gloats that not even the Red Ranger can see what is going on underground. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger arrive and race over to Red Ranger. Red Ranger had landed by Mike's friends. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger make sure Mike's friends are okay as Blue Ranger helps Red Ranger. Red Ranger is ready to take on Rofer. Rofer starts to dry out and retreats. Rofer returns to the Sanzu River and soaks himself in it to replenish his evil. Octoroo places a measuring stick into the river. He notes the water level has gone up. By scaring the human world, Rofer's got their tear ducts flowing. Master Xandred walks up from behind and startles Octoroo when he comments that's good. Rofer tells them he was dried out, but after a nice soak in the Sanzu River, I'm going to pound those Samurai Rangers into chopped liver. Octoroo gets excited over the idea of the Sanzu River flooding the human world real soon. Rofer vows those Samurai Rangers won't know what hit them. The next day, Rofer and several Moogers are attacking the city. Several citizens try to get away. Rofer stretches out his arms and encircles several of the citizens. Rofer tells them they are better off dealing with him than Master Xandred. Kevin, Jayden, Mia, and Emily arrive and face down Rofer and the Moogers. The four teens morph and pull out their Spin Swords, ready for battle. Rofer notes the Green Ranger is missing. Mike comes running up and leaps over the Rangers. Mike wants to take Rofer on his own. Mike morphs. Rofer gives the Moogers the order to attack. Green Ranger runs into the battle and fights the Moogers with his Spin Sword. Soon the rest of the Rangers join in the battle as well. The Rangers destroy the Moogers with their Spin Swords. Green Ranger battles Rofer with his Spin Sword. Rofer lands a punch that sends Green Ranger flying through the air. Green Ranger lands on the pavement hard. Green Ranger gets up and calls out, bring it on, long arms! Rofer plants his arms beneath the surface as Green Ranger kneels in front. Green Ranger takes off running as Rofer's fists break through the surface. Green Ranger shouts out, your arms aren't fast enough to get me! Rofer is a bit confused - so your strategy is running away? Green Ranger continues to run. Rofer's fists are right behind him, as he runs around several columns. Green Ranger surprises Rofer when he appears behind him. Rofer manages to get one of his fists to break free. Red Ranger leap sin, as Green Ranger backs away. Red Ranger blocks the fist with his Spin Sword. Rofer uses his other fist to punch Red Ranger into a column. Green Ranger leaps over Rofer as Rofer's fists come after him. Rofer ends up hitting himself. Rofer is mad and tries to yield his arms back in. But he can't as his arms are all tangled up. Green Ranger calls out Spin Sword, Forest Vortex! Rofer is defeated and falls to the ground. Within a few moments, Rofer returns as mega monster. Green Ranger summons his Bear Folding Zord and leaps inside. The Bear zord races towards Rofer. Bear zord goes into mauling mode and battles Rofer. Soon the rest of the zords arrive. Rofer has managed to kick Bear zord away. Bear zord goes flying through the sky. The rest of the zords catch him. The Samurai Megazord is formed. Rofer battles Samurai Megazord. He spits goo at them, which Samurai Megazord blocks with it's shield. Rofer stretches out his arms once more and has them beneath the ground. Samurai Megazord stands completely still. Rofer thinks they have fallen asleep. Rofer's fist breaks through the surface and Samurai Megazord is ready for it. Rofer is surprised when his arms are all tied up. Samurai Megazord uses it's sword and slices off Rofer's arms. Rofer is furious. Samurai Megazord destroys Rofer with it's Samurai Slash.